


You're Dating Who

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aqua is a protective mom, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Ventus introduces Vanitas to Aqua as his boyfriend. Needless to say, she isn't pleased.





	You're Dating Who

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be crack but it kinda isn't

“Aqua,” Ventus said cheerfully polite, “this is my boyfriend, Vanitas.” He gestured with his hand as if she might think he meant someone other than the dark-haired fiend who had tried to kill them all.

He knew she knew him, but he was looking at her expectantly, obviously seeking approval. This was Ventus, sweet Ventus, so she forced back her insults and protests with a sickeningly sweet smile. “That’s wonderful, Ven. I’m so glad you’re happy.” She caught Vanitas’ gaze with stony eyes entirely unbefitting the fake smile on her face.

Of course, Ventus didn’t notice the imbalance on her face and gave her a side hug with a sigh of relief. “Thanks for being happy for me. I was kind of nervous to tell you because of everything.” He moved back to Vanitas and took his hand in his. “But I really am happy and didn’t want to have to hide this from you.”

Aqua could feel her eyebrow muscle straining to twitch. As much as she loves him, she didn’t want to think about what she would have done if he _had_ hidden this from her and Terra. “I’m glad you told me. It must have taken courage and I appreciate that.”

The three of them sat down on the couch, Ventus intelligently sitting as a barrier between Aqua and Vanitas. There was a long awkward silence.

“The weather’s nice today,” Ventus finally spoke up.

“Yes, it is,” Aqua answered which led to another long silence.

Ventus bolted upright. “You guys thirsty? I’ll, uh, go make some iced tea.”

He hurried out of the room, and as soon as he was out of earshot, Aqua tugged Vanitas up by the scruff of the real material t-shirt.

“You listen here, you little punk.” He was surprisingly docile as she lifted him around the back of the couch to the wall behind it and rammed her wrist into his throat. “You may have him fooled, but you even think about hurting him in _any_ way, you will never see the light of day again. Am I clear?” She put extra pressure on his airway so that he could barely find the breath to answer.

“Loud and clear.”

Aqua let him drop to the ground like a cheap rag doll. His head made a thump against the wall.

“Everything alright?” came Ventus’ voice from down the hall.

Aqua waited for Vanitas to rat her out, but he just sat quietly with his legs spread to either side of him. “Yeah, just knocked a book off the shelf.”

She glared down at the boy and kicked at his leg non-too-gently. “What’s up with you? Lost all your bite?”

“You could say that.”

She wasn’t buying it. At least, not without some explanation. People didn’t just change overnight. “And why’s that, then?”

“Would you believe I had a change of heart.”

Fat chance of that.

His eyes studied her before he said in a low tone, “Figured it out is all.”

“Figured what out?”

“How to make it stop. The pain. The emptiness.” He paused, rubbing the hem of his t-shirt between his thumb and forefinger. “That’s all I ever wanted.”

Aqua released the tension she’d been holding. She hated him. Hated him for what he’d done and what he could still do, but looking at him now, he seemed like a different person. Not a good person, but not a dangerous person. It was like all the fight had went out of him. Like he was flower petal ready to let the wind blow him away.

Aqua did something she never thought she’d do: she turned her back on him. She turned her back and plopped back down on the couch.

Ventus returned not long after with a pitcher of iced tea and three glasses. He gave Vanitas a puzzled look. “What’re you doing on the floor?”

His eyes met Aqua’s as he answered. “My back was a little sore. I thought the wall might be better on it.”

“Oh.”

Aqua wasn’t sure if Ventus believed him or not, but he didn’t ask any other questions as he poured their tea.

She didn’t trust Vanitas by a long shot, but maybe, just _maybe_ , she would let him live a while.


End file.
